mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection
Question about the title Isn't the game called "Mortal Kombat HD Arcade Kollection" (missing "Arcade") Yeah,it is and bub you forgot your signature (Hangingmanpeter0 09:19, November 2, 2010 (UTC)) This hoax part should be removed because the "mortal kombat arcade kollection" now exists on xbox live and soon psn network too A Hoax? Am I the only person that thinks this game should not be listed on this wiki? It's clearly not real. There has been no mention of it anywhere and there is no evidence to support that this game is in fact real. Does anyone seriously believe that a game developer is going to spend money casting and reimaging THREE Mortal Kombat games? MK1 & 2 are already on XBOX360 and PlayStation 2 and UMK3 is on XBOX360 so realisticly, this project doesn't seem too likely. Phillybreezy 05:32, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Let's wait and see,everybody thought MKvsDC was a hoax,but it isn't so let's see where this leads us(Hangingmanpeter0 05:41, January 7, 2011 (UTC)) Who thought MKvsDC was a hoax? Certianly not I. Why? Becuase it was official from the developers. There has been nothing offical about this game. Or even who's developing it. Which should be the most suspicous of all. Wasn't this game supposed to be released Fall 2010? With Mortal Kombat 2011 releasing in three months, this is highly unlikely. Who made this page based on a rumor anyway? Phillybreezy 06:55, January 7, 2011 (UTC) LOL!!!!! :( Damn wb games!! They canceled a good game :/ Megalame. Fran Viera 501,January 7, 2011(BTC) Untill Ed, or somebody from warner brothers, says something this page shall stay here.(Hangingmanpeter0 08:32, January 7, 2011 (UTC)) Well Ed never confirmed it in the first place. Anyway, I've dug though a ton of crap to find that it was in fact cancelled. Please do not remove verified facts from the wiki page. Don't omit facts just because you want this game to exist. Get with the program. Phillybreezy 09:14, January 7, 2011 (UTC) You need lessons on respect,you don't wanna catch me on a bad day you remind me of some snob,I met on IGN. By the way IGN, can make mistakes.(Hangingmanpeter0 09:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC)) And so can you... anyone can talk big behind a computer. Get it together- Phillybreezy 09:43, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Like I said,till Ed Boon says anything I'm not gonna bother with an disrespectful user such as you, I'm sure the other guys with agree, that this page stays till we get an (OPINION) from Boon, or somebody else, who isn't IGN,that thing isn't an fact without a source,which it doesn't have.(Hangingmanpeter0 09:46, January 7, 2011 (UTC)) :Okay, I'm going to be getting more involved with this debate in the morning (it's really late in my time zone). However, consider this a warning: stop the arguing! If you two want to continue this debate, that's fine: but be respectful. Any name calling or disrespect will not be tolerated. There will be no "all caps". There will be no more referring to one another as "snobs", or accusing one another of "talking big". This is a legitimate issue, and you will work it out respectfully. Show the world that just because we're fans of a violent video game, that it doesn't mean we resort to fighting before exhausting diplomacy. Okay? 09:51, January 7, 2011 (UTC) : :Thank you for coming to stop my rant,I needed that,till then IGN isn't right all the time they got the second Kingdom Hearts game's date of release wrong,so like an wiki people make mistakes.(Hangingmanpeter0 09:56, January 7, 2011 (UTC)) : :As of right now IGN is the only legitimite source for this information (everyone makes mistakes). There is nothing official anywhere that this game exists so I'm not even sure how this page got created. Nowhere in what I wrote was disrepectful. I simply stated that there are no facts to this issue. Apparently, this all got started from one website, TRMK. And they don't even have a source. Phillybreezy 10:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Well at least wait until we hear something. Like, for example, from the MK-krew themselves. CrashBash 10:51, January 7, 2011 (UTC) : :Then by that logic, this page shouldn't exist. But it's still here, and you keep erasing the facts. What is wrong with you people? You deny a clear fact but opt to keep the page based on a rumor with nothing justifiable behind it. Phillybreezy 10:55, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yet you're the one who's trying to "bypass" the argument. You're doing a "Ddill", and trying to confirm what cannot be confirmed yet. In my views, whenever there is argument, it should be reverted to the edit BEFORE it started, and changed only once the argument has been sorted. That's what I'm doing. IGN are not Netherrealm. CrashBash 11:42, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Alternatively, if it IS a hoax, there's no need to say it's been cancelled...after all, you can't cancel what doesn't exist. So I think we should wait until someone from Netherrealm tells us something...not IGN. CrashBash 11:53, January 7, 2011 (UTC) : :I speculated it was a hoax until I tried to dig up information on it. And I came across the game on IGN. It's clear that you're obivously not that smart-- Netherreealm never confirmed the game to begin with and you can not admit that fact (first). Then you keep denying information that's right in your face, that the game may have existed, but has been cancelled. Ergo, your argument is a complete non sequitur (bottom line). Trying to defend something you can not prove. It's quite pathetic. I'm simply sharing a fact that I found and you can not wrap your brain around that for some reason. Pathetic. Phillybreezy 12:17, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, you are, but lets not dodge the issue. You're clearly not listening to a word three seperate wikia users are saying...one of which is an admin. I already explained my reasons for reverting the edits....several times. You're just trying to end the argument in an "I know everything" sort of way, the sort of behaviour that got Ddill banned. I don't want that to happen again. So, we get something sorted first and make sure we KNOW what we're talking about. And don't act all superior, please. That'll only get you in trouble. CrashBash 17:03, January 7, 2011 (UTC) : :Well just wanted to add a source that maybe will solve somewhat of this issue at hand so check out this site. http://www.mortalkombatwarehouse.com/ :You can say this doesn't prove anything but still it is worth checking out. Soul eater111 16:36, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :You know, I don't really wanna get involved with this, otherwise I'll just throw another tantrum. I hope this gets sorted out somehow, in a mature way. CrashBash 17:29, January 7, 2011 (UTC) : :But somehow you inserted yourself into this. Throwing tantrums? Grow up! What are you five? I'm over this and you-- I'll leave you to frolic in the stupidity you've seemed to surround yourself with. Phillybreezy 21:28, January 7, 2011 (UTC) : "noobde noobde One reason our designers wanted the tournament sticks with the klassic layout was cuz of the re-release of MK1,2,3!" Sounds to me like the "re-release" would be this Arcade Kollection. --Azeruth 17:58, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay… After reading over the debate and looking up as much as I can about the proposed game, Mortal Kombat HD Arcade Kollection, I've noticed the following things: *I can't seem to find any evidence of anyone from the MK-team confirming (or even mentioning) MK''HD. Although a few websites have listed it as something analogous to "in development" (such as 'GameSpot, '''GAME,' TRMK', and even IGN at one point), neither NetherЯealm Studios, WB Games, nor any employes of either have even mentioned (much less confirmed) MK''HD. *The game was initially going to be released around November 18, 2010 – a date that's almost two months past. This makes it seem like the game either never existed or was cancelled. *The description given by '''TRMK' – specifically the sections hinting that recasting and reshooting may occur – made me think of the newer version of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 that was just released for the iPhone OS. In that, all of the characters that were initially in 2D have been rendered into 3D. It is possible that this was what was confused for the proposed MK''HD. *I recognize the fact that '''IGN' doesn't exactly have a perfect track-record when it comes to accuracy – although, neither does TRMK. I now believe that the game has either been cancelled, was never intended to be released, or was a version that eventually developed into the iPhone version of UMK3. I propose that the ''Mortal Kombat'' HD Kollection article be reworked to reflect any consensus that can be made here, on this talk page. If no consensus can be made, then I propose that the article be reworked to reflect this new controversy. I will be monitoring this talk page for the next few days, and I encourage anyone who is interested to debate respectfully. If there is any name-calling, "all-caps" behavior, or anything rude or disrespectful the guilty party(s) will receive a 3-day "cool-down" ban. Assuming what I proposed is acceptable: if a consensus can be reached, then there shouldn't be any problem rewriting the article to reflect that consensus. If, after a few days, no consensus is reached, then I will rewrite the article myself reflecting the controversy. However, if there is someone who disagrees with my proposed course of action: please let me know – I do not wish to force my opinion on the website, I wish to be fair. 22:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, all I did was make a section at the bottom of the article and stated that IGN has reported the game as cancelled amd included the link (after I researched it because I did believe the whole thing was a hoax). Afterwards, two users edited the page and deleted what I shared. That's where most of the arguement is coming. Those two users for some reason can't accept the fate of the game and continue to omit facts from the page. I also stated that they should find facts to support what they were trying to justify. You can go to the page and see the edit I made. It was clear, concise and had a source to back it up. Phillybreezy 22:53, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Now you know why I left,I'm trying not to get banned.(Hangingmanpeter0 22:56, January 7, 2011 (UTC)) : Just be polite and no one needs to worry about being banned. And Phillybreezy don't assume the intentions of others. CrashBash, a very experienced and knowledgable user here, was likely simply undoing your edit because, in regards to wiki policy, you're not allowed to edit a page that's currently under debate until the debate has been settled. And, Hangingmanpeter0 was likely concerned with the veracity of IGN, as expressed in his previous posts. It's fair that you think the whole thing was hoax, but don't assume the worst of your fellow user. 23:59, January 7, 2011 (UTC) : I think the game will come out this month or next month,but since my PS3 is dead I'm gonna miss the chance to play it T.T(Hangingmanpeter0 05:11, January 9, 2011 (UTC)) ::I hope you're right – but, as of right now, there's doubt over whether the game even exists. I hope it does. 05:16, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, MK9 is just three months away.(Hangingmanpeter0 06:05, January 9, 2011 (UTC)) It's just as real as my PS3. --ByakuyaTALK 19:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Info on MKAK As of May 12th, 2011. The Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection has been confirmed. It is not known if it is HD or not. Warner Brothers confirmed the Kollection at a press confrence. Here is what they said. Burbank, Calif. – May 12, 2011 – Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment today announces Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection for PlayStation®Network, Xbox LIVE® Arcade for the Xbox 360® video game and entertainment system from Microsoft, and Windows PC. For the first time ever, the original Mortal Kombat arcade trilogy - Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat 2 and Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 - have been brought together into a single collection which will be available for download in late summer 2011. “We are very excited to finally have the first three Mortal Kombat games available in one download package for long-time and new fans to play,” said Ed Boon, Creative Director, NetherRealm Studios. “With the release of our 2011 Mortal Kombat, and its return to 2D game play, players have been asking for these classic titles and we are happy to deliver them.” Developed by Other Ocean in conjunction with NetherRealm studios, the Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection will offer fans the chance to play through the games in their original arcade state and rediscover all their favorite characters, fatalities and environments as well as relive some of the franchise’s most memorable secrets. In addition, this new collection will feature online play, leaderboards, achievements and trophies. An arcade-perfect port, the Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection brings players their favorite Mortal Kombat arcade classics for $9.99 on PlayStation Network or 800 Microsoft Points, to put it in arcade terms - 40 quarters ($10). To help players create an arcade experience at home, GameStop will exclusively offer a limited run of the new Mortal Kombat™ Klassic Fight Sticks designed and manufactured by Performance Designed Products (“PDP”), creators of the sold-out Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition Fight Sticks, bundled with a code to download Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection. Both the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions of the Mortal Kombat™ Klassic Fight Sticks are available for pre-order now for $129.99 atwww.gamestop.com. For more information about Mortal Kombat, please visit www.themortalkombat.com, on Facebook atwww.facebook.com/mortalkombat or on Twitter @MK_Mortalkombat About NetherRealm Studios NetherRealm Studios, wholly owned by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Group, is a leader in the development of interactive entertainment as the creator of the billion dollar Mortal Kombat franchise. Mortal Kombat has spawned two theatrical films, multiple television series, and has sold over 28 million games to date. Located in Chicago, Illinois the award-winning NetherRealm team has been working and creating games together since 1992. Additional information about NetherRealm Studios can be found at www.netherrealm.com About Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, a division of Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Group, is a premier worldwide publisher, developer, licensor and distributor of entertainment content for the interactive space across all current and future platforms, including console, handheld and PC-based gaming for both internal and third party game titles. About PDP Performance Designed Products LLC, a Lynn Tilton company, is an industry leader in designing and manufacturing products for all major video game platforms including the Sony PS2, PS3, PSP, Nintendo DS and Wii, and Microsoft Xbox 360, as well as a line of accessories for the Apple iPhone, iPod touch and iPad. About Other Ocean Interactive Founded in 2006, Other Ocean specializes in developing original and licensed IP for all platforms. It has development studios in Prince Edward Island, Canada; Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada and Emeryville, California. For more information, please visit: www.otherocean.com Mortal Kombat™ © 2011 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Developed by NetherRealm Studios. Microsoft, Windows, Xbox, Xbox 360, Xbox LIVE, and the Xbox logos are trademarks of the Microsoft group of companies and are used under license from Microsoft. "PlayStation" is a registered trademark of Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. All other trademarks and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. All rights reserved. (Hangingmanpeter0 00:16, May 13, 2011 (UTC)) Didnt this article have an image? was it fake? [[User:GunBlazer|'GunBlazer']][[User talk:GunBlazer|':Shadow Assassin!']] 13:38, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering, for these 3 game (mk1 mk2 and umk3) should we add ps3 xbox 360 and pc to the ports on the games own pages? Mortal Kombat 4 in Kollection This game has been out a while, I don't think its going to be out, doesn't mean it won't be out, just saying.